


Breathe Easy

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [84]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Masturbation, Oneshot, Orgasms, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Smut, Ymir eats Historia out, mentions of Clexa, mentions of Mikannie smut, mentions of futanari, mentions of g!p, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia tends to read too much smut. She catches herself doing so in the public library, and can't control her own wondering hands. Cue Ymir walking in, and she's bound to have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Easy

**Author's Note:**

> i am full of so much sin

Historia lightly thumbed her phone’s screen, eyes glued as she scrolled a little lower, hungrily consuming the next few sentences. She bit down into her lip, desperately withholding a hot breath that she couldn’t help but exhale.

 _‘“You’re beautiful,” she breathed’_ , Historia read, fingers tapping at the screen to scroll down again. ‘ _She ran her hand around Clarke’s body to her chest, where she found a breast waiting for her touch._ ’

Somewhere to Historia’s front people milled about, since she was technically in the town library. The irony wasn’t lost on her that she sat there reading on her phone, instead of reading a book. Though, she knew, that the specific topic on her screen she wouldn’t find so decently in any published book. Historia loved reading dirty fan fiction of her favourite TV shows, especially when the authors were so damn good at making her panties damp. With this particular story, they were succeeding. Historia read through paragraph after paragraph, steadily growing wetter and wetter as the characters sexually duelled it out in the shower.

 _‘Lexa shuddered. She grabbed her cock immediately and guided it to Clarke’s entrance. She could barely hear above the sound of her own panting breaths, of her thundering heartbeat. Clarke groaned the moment their bodies connected, when the widest part of the head stretched past her entrance. Lexa went slowly, carefully, pushing inside inch by inch, until finally she was pressed closely to Clarke’s ass and back, breathing hard against her wet skin._ ’

Historia had never been so turned on in her life. She nibbled on her lip hungrily, eyes devouring the fictional orgasm as it heightened, exploded and then tapered off into fluff. She tried to breathe easily, but it was too difficult. Her clit was throbbing insistently against the soft cotton of her panties, begging for a rough fingertip or soft tongue. She thought of Ymir suddenly, and had to suck in a large, controlled breath. The throbbing wouldn’t ease, and she worried that she would soak through her clothes. Luckily she was situated in the quieter side of the library, hidden by the desk and the pile of books in front of her—which had been carefully constructed for the explicit purpose of reading smut on her phone.

She had originally gone to the library to study for an upcoming test, but she knew most of the work already, and her favourite fan fiction author had updated with a new story—this one being a very dirty one. Without having to decide at all, Historia had piled her books to hide herself, and opened up the link.

Now she was a shivering mess. Thanks to Ymir, Historia often found herself in sexually frustrating situations, so she had a pretty high tolerance for it. But now she was at the peak, tipping so far over the point that she couldn’t simply move over onto something else to distract herself. The aching need in her belly was heavy and warm, and it became worse with ever new trickle of wetness between her thighs. She had only very few options. Simply pack up her things and hurry home, or…

_‘Lexa choked on her breath and bit into her lip, falling forward against Clarke’s back and thrusting slower as she came too, shooting every bit of come that she had into the deepest parts of Clarke, filling and claiming her.’_

Historia’s breath hitched. Fuck it, she thought. She settled comfortably in the chair and held her phone firmly with her one hand. With the other, she slowly slid into her underwear. She gasped softly at how wet she actually was, and flushed darkly in part embarrassment and part arousal. Even with Ymir, she’d never been _this_ soaked. She had no doubt that she would drip, if she was in any other position.

Historia cast a curious glance around her, making the act look as innocent and casual as she could manage. Three tables down she spotted Mikasa and Annie, but the two were focused heavily on their studies. Seeing them there made Historia remember the one and only time she had walked in on them, during a very intimate moment. She recalled vividly how Annie had been on her back, thighs spread, with Mikasa’s lips wrapped urgently around her clit.

Historia gulped and tore her gaze away. She couldn’t sit there and fantasize about her friends. _I’m so gross,_ she thought. But the memory was welcomed in her current state, urging her to dip through her wet folds to find her clit, already emerged from its hood, hot to the touch and thrumming each time Historia’s pulse jumped. She circled the tip with her finger, moaning quietly at the flush of pleasure that spread out from such a soft, gentle touch. Her inner walls clamped down on nothing, desperate for something satisfying. For the moment Historia focused on rubbing her clit, not feeling extremely adventurous _yet._ She felt incredibly dirty for diddling in the library, but really, that only added to her thrill.

She swept careful circles over the engorged bud, hips twitching every so often when a touch lingered a little too long. When the sensations flared out and became too much, she slowed the pace and circled her clit instead. It still throbbed and ached, pleading with her for more. She complied, and bit back a deep moan when she fastened her efforts, swiping over her clit like the earth was about to shatter.

It did.

Historia came with a tiny, muffled cry. She clamped her jaws shut, slammed her thighs together around her hand and shuddered. Waves of euphoria crashed down on her, only increasing when Historia noticed movement in her peripheral vision and fear spiked through her blood. It had only been a passing shadow—she hoped—and so she relaxed, allowing the orgasm to wash over her and away, finally unlocking her muscles and melting them. Historia removed her hand, wiped her fingers off on her pants—gross—and then collapsed on the table in front of her. She groaned.

“Holy fucking shit.”

Historia shot up. “Ymir?!”

Ymir stood to Historia’s side, eyes wide, cheeks flushed. Her hands were clenching and unclenching, and simply from the look on her face Historia knew immediately. She had seen everything.

“Oh my god,” Ymir choked out. She opened and closed her mouth like a dumb fish.

“Shut up,” Historia hissed at her. “Are you just going to stand there gaping?”

Ymir swallowed thickly and nodded once, walking over to stand directly behind Historia. “Did you just—?”

“Fuck myself in the library?” Historia whispered fiercely, embarrassed all over again, “yes, I did.”

“Without me?” Ymir almost sounded hurt. She leaned down, breasts pressing against the back of Historia’s neck. Since her body was still overheated and sensitive from that fantastic release, she shivered at the warm press of Ymir’s body—Ymir also wasn’t wearing a bra, as usual, so Historia felt the hard peaks of her nipples.

“Well, I would have called you over, but the need was great. It was do or die, really.”

Ymir straightened and Historia turned in her seat to glance up at her. She was looking around the area, probably to assess if anyone was close enough to notice anything. She frowned when she noticed Mikasa and Annie, then she smirked.

“Come here,” she said, grapping Historia by the wrist and pulling her from her seat. Historia didn’t resist and allowed Ymir to drag her away to the far corner of the library, to the classical section where no soul dared to trespass. It was a good spot for horny teenagers, so Historia internally commended Ymir for her sudden insight.

“What are you planning?” She could hear a renewed breathiness in her voice. Her cheeks were aflame again, and that dull throbbing from earlier turned into a roaring, needful ache. If Ymir didn’t fuck her in some form or shape, right there, then Historia would refuse to speak with her for the duration of their lives.

“Eat you out, what else?” Ymir shot back playfully. She pressed Historia against the nearest bookshelf, and then dropped down onto her knees. Luckily Historia usually wore skirts—at Ymir’s instance—so it took only the lowering of her panties for Ymir to get to the prize.

“Sweet Jesus,” Ymir breathed. “You’ve never been this wet before. I’m a little insulted.”

“Well, I was reading porn.”

Ymir shoved Historia’s underwear into her pocket, then hummed under her breath. “You and your goddamn smut obsession.”

“Hey, you’ve won every time thanks to the good literature I read.”

Ymir grinned, staring up at Historia with mischievous, glittering eyes. “While that is true,” she conceded. “I would prefer it if you got this hot over me only, period.”

“Selfish asshole,” Historia whispered down at her.

“What was that?” Ymir scooted closer, licking her lips. She was so horny already, Historia could tell.

“Oh nothing,” Historia hurried. She chuckled softly to herself, then broke off to moan deeply when Ymir’s long tongue stroked through her wet, pink folds. “ _Oh_.”

Ymir groaned underneath her skirt. Her skin was burning hot where she held onto Historia’s hips, but Historia didn’t mind. She lifted a leg and settled her foot on Ymir’s shoulder, spreading herself even more for her lover’s skilful tongue. Ymir released a heavy breath of appreciation, and then she finally travelled up to Historia’s pounding clit, and slipped it between her lips. Historia’s hips bucked.

She was wrong. _This_ was the horniest she had ever been, with Ymir’s face between her thighs.

“This okay?” Ymir mumbled, pausing to catch her breath before returning to her spot, painting circles with her tongue over Historia’s clit

“Perfect,” Historia purred. She ran her hands through Ymir’s hair, encouraging her fantastic actions. With every pass of Ymir’s tongue Historia jerked her hips, until Ymir decided to up the game and slip one finger inside her soaked entrance. Historia hissed loudly, head falling back and lips parting. “ _Ymir,_ ” she moaned. “Fuck.”

Ymir groaned. “You only swear when we fuck.”

“Because,” she panted, “you bring out the beast in me.” She couldn’t find a moment to laugh at her own joke, because Ymir was sucking on her clit, driving one, then two fingers in and out of her. She was so wet that no previous preparation was even needed. Ymir’s long, smart fingers thrust into the deepest parts of her, curled in just the right way that she scraped against Historia’s sweet spot every time she pulled back to thrust back in. Ymir’s mouth was powerful and so fucking hot, making Historia bite deeply into her lip, grind herself against Ymir and tighten her grip on Ymir’s hair.

Ymir couldn’t speak, so she groaned loudly in her chest. Historia could feel those brown eyes on her, watching her face and enjoying her pleasure, but she couldn’t open her eyes. Ymir always knew how to time the thrusts of her fingers and the pressure of her mouth to have Historia melting against her. Before long, Historia did just that.

“Ymir,” she moaned, panting. “I’m so close. I think… I’m going to… _ah…_ ” She clenched up, muscles tightening, coiling, and shattered. She could feel her own inner walls pulsing rapidly around Ymir’s fully submerged fingers, could feel herself spilling into Ymir’s mouth. Ymir took it all, greedily and hungrily, and only removed her fingers when Historia finally relaxed her body and whimpered, because she was just too sensitive for more. She collapsed against Ymir’s chest, breathing hard.

“You make me sin so much, His’,” Ymir told her playfully. She licked her fingers clean, stroking Historia’s back with her other hand. “Are you okay?”

Historia snorted. “Okay? I think you just paralyzed me.”

Ymir fist pumped the air, making Historia roll her eyes, but she allowed it. She closed her eyes, and simply basked in the warmth and solidity that she always felt pressed so close to Ymir. She was breathing easy now, but her heartbeat was still rapid. Ymir let her simply lay there, probably too exhausted to do anything else.

Once she recovered, Historia climbed shakily to her feet, and then she took Ymir’s hand and pressed a kiss to the freckled palm. “Take me home,” she requested softly. “I need a shower.”

Ymir grinned like the shit she was, but she happily obeyed and helped Historia collect her things. “I’m glad I showed up when I did,” she mused as they walked out to Historia’s car. “Or I would have missed the show.

Historia waited until they were seated before she made her remark. “If you behave, maybe I’ll give you a better show at my place, _after_ my shower. My parents will be out all night.”

Ymir watched her for a moment, cheeks red. She was well aware that Historia was the only one who had come, and she knew that Historia knew, which meant only one thing. “I’ll do whatever you want, babe.”

Historia grinned. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Historia is reading one of my smut fics. No I won't give away which one. You gotta guess that yourself, lol. I feel like my smut just gets dirtier. This pleases me. Thanks for reading, stay tuned for much more smut in the future! (because I still have lots of smut requests in my ask box on tumblr. Not because I'm a raging, single, sexually frustrated pervert. nah. of course not)


End file.
